


These Are The Rules

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [17]
Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt used was I can share.</p><p>Loved this show!</p>
    </blockquote>





	These Are The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was I can share.
> 
> Loved this show!

“And absolutely no stray limbs,” Ash recited the last of her set of rules on sharing a bed.

“It’s no wonder you’re still single, Ash. Must blokes would have run a mile by now with those rules.”

“Turn out the light Scribbs.”

Scribbs softly groaned. “Lamp’s at your side of the bed. I wouldn’t want my ‘stray limbs’ giving you any ideas.”

“What ideas?” Ash asked, feigning ignorance.

“Never mind,” Scribbs responded, leaning across her partner and superior to follow her earlier request.

Ash smiled at how natural Scribbs weight felt against her. She held her waist, gently kissing her mouth.

“Whoa… What was that?” she asked, stunned by her colleagues actions.

“Oh just winning a bet I had with Gallimore,” Ash casually mentioned. “Oh and Scribbs, I can share.”

“Got anything else you want to share Ash?”

Ash beamed. “I have plenty Scribbs.”


End file.
